1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing scissor assembly and more particularly, to an improved structure of hairdressing scissor assembly, which improves the drawbacks of the hairdressing scissor assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,833 B1.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,833 B1, issued to the present inventor, discloses a pair of hairdressing scissors 1, which comprises two cutting members 10 and 20 pivotally connected together, as shown in FIG. 12. First engaging members 13 and 23 and second engaging members 15 and 25 are respectively provided at the handles of the two cutting members 10 and 20 at two opposite sides. Therefore, two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 can be secured together by selectively engaging the second engaging members 15 and 25 at the handles of the two cutting members 10 and 20 of one first pair of the hairdressing scissors 1 into the first engaging members 13 and 23 at the at the handles of the two cutting members 10 and 20 of a second pair of the hairdressing scissors 1. This design of the pair of hairdressing scissors 1 is functional, however it still has drawbacks. According to this design, the first engaging members 13 and 23 are sleeves adapted to receive the second engaging members 15 and 25 of another pair of hairdressing scissors 1. During cutting operation, the second engaging members 15 and 25 may easily be forced away from the associating first engaging members 13 and 23, resulting in an operation obstacle. Further, the gap between the two pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 is not adjustable to fit different clients or different hairstyles required, i.e., the hairdressing scissor assembly is not practical for cutting the hair in multiple layers to show a stepped sense of beauty.